The Love Unspoken
by phantasy08
Summary: When destiny calls, two people have uncertainty feelings for each other... what will come ahead? What will be their fate? Sasusaku. OC and a little bit OOC i pressume... Find out inside! R&R!
1. Scroll I: One fine day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created…

Hi, this is my first fanfic; I hope you guys enjoy this. This fanfic starts after 5 years, so they will be 17 years old.

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

Main pairings: sasuxsaku; naruxhina; naruxsaku friendship

Scroll one: One Fine Day

After seven years at Konohagakure, team seven grew closer. Naruto will always be Naruto; a lot taller than before, his feelings for Sakura have gone, and now, he's chasing Hinata but he's still the cheerful and ramen-loving freak. Then there was Sakura; she grew to beautiful lady. Her body became curvy, and her ways became more matured; she and Ino became best friends again along with Hinata. Sasuke, on the other hand, still looks the same but taller than Naruto or Kakashi, and became more fit and muscular. He still has his cold exterior in his face but when it comes to his teammates he lets his warmer side took over him a little, especially when it comes to Sakura.

The three of them seldom train together, except some occasions when Kakashi called for them to train together. Like now, Kakashi called for them again for the forth time in a month; it was obviously he missed them but he just won't admit it and he keeps saying that he wanted to check his ex-students if they are still physically fit. Of course, he is like a father to them; if not a brotherly image to them. One thing is still the same; he is still the latest to arrive in their meetings and always make up lame excuses and gets scolded by an obnoxious Naruto and an grown up Sakura.

"Aaaa… why does he keep calling us to meet him! It's too damn early! And he is the one who is always late, I bet that he's still sleeping now!" Naruto said grouchily, frustrated by his sensei for holding a meeting in an early hour.

"Shut up, dobe." Was the only response he had from Sasuke.

"Hey bastard, have you seen Sakura-chan? It's rare that she's the one who the latest among the three of us." Naruto asked again. Sasuke just let a frustrated sigh escape from his mouth. Just then, they heard ruffles at the bushes; they put up a fighting stance expecting someone to attack them.

"Ch-chotto! Relax guys it's only me! Hehehe… sorry if I scared you." A familiar voice came. Then they came to see Sakura; she was the one behind the bushes.

"Sakura-chan!!!! Ahahaha… Ano… Sakura-chan, I'm not scared. It was the bastard who was scared not me… ahahahah…" said Naruto; pointing a finger to Sasuke who glared at him. "You two are too tense, relax a bit okay?" Sakura suggested trying to get two calm down before they can even get each other's heads off like they always do. Those two have not yet let go of their rivalry even once for the past years.

"Sakura-chan? Why did you came from the forest not from your house?" Naruto asked again from boredom.

"Why don't you use your coconut, dobe. She came from training, idiot." Sasuke shot back from what he called Sasuke earlier.

"Deme!!!! Sasuke yaro!!!" Naruto was fuming at Sasuke now. Sakura stood up and again tried to stop the two from bickering, unfortunately it didn't work. Naruto's fist clenched, and was about to reach Sasuke's face but he didn't even budge and keep staring at Naruto. Closer… closer… a hand grabbed Naruto's arm, refraining his fist to get to Sasuke's face.

"Stop it, or else I'll skin you two alive or spoon your eyeballs out!!!" Sakura threatened them.

"O.O!!!" they never expected that from her so they kept quiet not to annoy her unless they really want to get scrapped.

"Mou… you guys never learn do you?" she dropped Naruto's hand and sat beside Sasuke, she was not aware that she could have seen a crimson blush crept up in Sasuke's face for sitting so close to him. Naruto pouted for not having to hit Sasuke in the face and sighed. He focused his attention on Sakura as he sit on the ground across the two. He saw Sakura's angry face now taken over by drowsiness; her eyes started to droop but she tried to keep them opened.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you look sleepy," he asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, I can't sleep last night and I've been training this whole morning since I can't sleep."

"Souka na,¾" before Naruto can even say anything a sound of 'POOF!' can be heard.

"Ohayou, Minna… Sorry I was late I was, lost in the road of life and…" Kakashi came with his excuses again.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! You're excuses are sooooooooo…. LAME!" Naruto exclaimed. "You keep telling us that lame excuse, maybe you're just off buying a new perverted volume of your Icha Icha Paradise."

"Now, now, it's not perverted you see, Naruto. It just contained some itsy bitsy adult content, okay?" Kakashi tried to reason with Naruto while the two just sit there watching them as they reason out.

"Those two never learn, don't they?" Sakura asked slightly amused at how those two manage to bring their own reasons. [If they won't shut up, I'm going to kick their butts!] Exclaimed the inner Sakura.

"Aa, they never will." Sasuke answered with slight amusement in his eyes as he looked at Sakura at the corner of his eye.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei what are we doing here in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Yeah, the Fifth told me that you three would be on vacation for at least a month. Umm… I guess it's because that you three have been busy with missions lately. The continuous in and outs from the village, so she let you guys go on vacation, and she's very thankful to you. That's all I guess," rubbing his chin, wondered if he had missed anything.

"Vacation? Wahoo! Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, and today I am free so I will take you guys to a picnic more of a reunion of team 7." Kakashi added.

"Honto, Kakashi-sensei?!?!" Naruto exclaimed at him and simply nodded and looked at the two eyeing them. "So what do you say? Sasuke? Sakura?"

"It's alright. I'll go. How about you?" she asked Sasuke as she leaned closer to his face examining him. Sasuke just turned away abrupt ably and nodded.

Kakashi grinned under his mask as he saw the hidden blush in Sasuke's face when Sakura neared him. He also guessed that Naruto may have seen the blush too because he was giggling almost like a girl.

And then, he led them the way to a wide field, some trees are there enough for a picnic spot and for a shade. Not far from the field was an old inn. Kakashi was beginning to plan what to do that day so their time won't be wasted. They went in to the warm cottage and found themselves sitting on the couches, relaxing as Kakashi sensei was on the counter of the inn. Later, Kakashi approached them carrying two baskets for picnic.

"Picnic?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! Come on, I've got things all planed out!" Kakashi tried to sound normal and also tried to hide his malicious grin in his face. _I've got things planned put all right!_ Naruto chirped, as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking at their sensei, dumbfounded at what he has said. They settled under a large Sakura tree; all of them unpacked the things and place the foods on the ground.

"So nice to be here… arigato, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura leaned at the tree trunk across their picnic spot and closed her eyes as she enjoys the feeling the breeze kiss her cheeks. Naruto silently walked towards her and sat in front of her examining her face. He really did missed Sakura even though they often see each other; it was her attitude that he missed. She changed the year before, she had not been obnoxious as he did and stopped from giving him lectures and from beating him. She somehow managed to forget her feelings towards Sasuke at changed herself to be calm and collected but never emotionless. He had been Sakura's secret keeper; she told him her secrets and asked for advices. She even told him that she gave up on Sasuke! That really surprised him, he always thought that she was kidding when she asked him on how was she going to talk to Sasuke about that matter.

He went on examining her and inched closer.

**------------------------------------------**

Not very far from them, a fuming Sasuke can be seen as he looked at Naruto inching closer to Sakura's sleeping form. _What the hell is my problem? My face is burning! It's not like I care, do I? She's not even mine! Stupid Naruto, for getting close to her. And Sakura, for making him feels like this._ His fist clenched as he mentally screamed at himself. His feet seemed to have a mind if its own, which started walking towards them.

"Oi, dobe, what are you trying to do? Kiss her? If you do, let's see how Hinata will react to this." He threatened Naruto to keep him away from Sakura.

"You're jealous aren't you? Hehehe… I can see right thru you!" Naruto retorted as he did his famous foxy grin at the Uchiha.

_Jealous? Over them? … Is this called jealousy… this unknown feeling…_ he never responded to Naruto as he simply strode off from the spot leaving the thinking Sasuke and the sleeping Sakura. Sasuke sat beside Sakura a few moments later, the same distance between them when they were still at the meeting place.

Sakura unconsciously laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder for support, which led her to a more comfortable sleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not know what to so. He just stared at her sleeping figure resting in his broad shoulders. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently stroke it while a ghostly smile crept up Sakura's sleeping face.

**--------------------------------------------**

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask; his plan is slowly succeeding. He witnessed the whole scene; from Naruto moving closer to sakura to Sasuke showing his first ever gentleness to a person, who is sakura.

**--------------------------------------------**

Sakura slowly awoke, her head still resting on an unknown person's shoulder. She looked up and gaped in surprise, a thousand emotions rushed through her veins, she never thought it would be Sasuke. _Why… am I resting on his shoulders? And… and this feeling, why am I feeling like this? Again?_

"So the sleeping beauty has awakened, you still haven't received a kiss from your prince charming don't you want to wait for it?" Sasuke teased. His words shot up her out from her reverie and looked at him strangely before turning it to a softer look.

"No, I don't think I'll wait for it anymore." She flashed him a warm smile and arranged her position. Sasuke stood up and offered her a hand to help her up, to his and her self's surprise, when took it and stood up, she suddenly lost her balance and cling on to him.

"I guess I'm still a little bit dizzy from the sleep… hehehe" she choked. Sasuke held her tightly on the waist and blushed when he realized their position. She let go of him, now that she can stand properly and sighed in relief. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei must be waiting Naruto."

"Aa."

They slowly walked towards their spot to see a sleeping Naruto beside a reading sensei. Kakashi snuck a glance at the pair and manage to produce some words from his mouth. "This sleeping ugly here have been waiting for you guys to return, unfortunately he doze off."

"Well, it's getting dark. If you two don't mind, could we sleep here? Just this night? Please for your dear sensei? Kakashi put up his puppy dogface at his two ex-students who stared at him disgusted.

"Demo, Kakashi sensei… my mom will scold me!" Sakura protested.

"Don't worry about your mom. I've already told her." He said making Sakura's jaw drop.

"Well, why did you still ask me?"

"Just to make sure!"

"Fine…"

"Sasuke? You?"

He just looked at his sensei, who took it as a yes and stood up and started dragging Naruto behind towards the inn.

"He's up to something isn't he? Better keep your eyes peeled." Sakura said hesitantly.

"He just misses us yet he don't want to admit it. But you're quite right, he's up to something."

"Hah… this is one friggin' day, better yet, we should enjoy it. Sou deshou?"

"Aa. I guess you're right."

Sakura walked beside Sasuke humming a happy tune, while Sasuke was amused in her mood swings but still they enjoyed each other's company as they silently walked side by side to the inn.

TBC…


	2. Scroll II:The night at the inn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

Scroll two: The night at the inn

Sakura walked beside Sasuke humming a happy tune, while Sasuke was amused in her mood swings but still they enjoyed each other's company as they silently walked side by side to the inn.

"Sasuke-kun! Look! A shooting star!" Sakura exclaimed as she her gaze caught a shooting star at the starry sky. She quickly clasped her two hands tight in front of her face and started wishing. When Sasuke heard her he quickly looked up to see a shooting star, just like Sakura said, a magnificent scene that caught both of their attentions.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke eyed Sakura with curiosity.

"It's a secret!" She stuck her tongue out, playfully at him. At the sight, he just smirked, he never thought that being with Sakura is nice; after all, he should just open up a little to her.

"How about you?" Sakura asked.

"… I don't do wishes…" Sasuke answered still looking at her downwards. He just noticed that Sakura was almost a head shorter than him; she was only at the level of his nose when she stood beside him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should act like a mature all the time; it'll make you look old. Sometimes I still wonder why you still a mystery to us, you know. Of all the years I've known you… I can never crack you open! Lastly, little did you know that sometimes wishes do come true."

"Yeah? Prove it." A little smile tugged at his lips; as he found the topic interesting.

"It was one time I wished for something, and it came true." She smiled at him feebly.

"What is it?" Curiosity reign in him.

"Mi-mi-tsu! (Secret)" she exaggerated every syllable of the word; trying to maintain the cheerful atmosphere. Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's childish acts, which made Sakura a little bit surprised.

"Come on, that old Kakashi-sensei must be waiting." She pulled his arm playfully and yet he liked it; it seemed so right.

"Sasuke! Sakura! You two will be sharing rooms, because there are only two rooms left… if you don't like it you could either share with Naruto or me!" Kakashi suggested. At this Sasuke's eye twitched.

'Crap, this isn't what I wished for! Kami-sama what have I done to offend you!' she thought. [My life is ruined! Totally ruined! Dammit! I can't share with Naruto he'll hug me to death! Neither is Kakashi-sensei, he's perverted! Sasuke… well I guess he's different compared to those two. It'll be safer.] Her inner Sakura scolded.

"No thanks! I'll share with him. For tonight, ONLY!" her last word dripped with malice which made Kakashi back away a little.

They went up to their rooms and scanned the place. It's not very shabby; the only problem is… there is only one bed.

"There's only one bed." Stated Sakura.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said.

"You can sleep on the bed, if you want to. You just sleep on your side and me on mine. It's big anyway." Sakura snorted.

"If you insist." He agreed.

They were silent for the whole night; they haven't talk much. They just did their own routine in the room. They changed to their nightdresses that they found in the cabinet of their room. Sakura went to bed first, she was facing the wall opposite of Sasuke's part of the bed.

Sasuke quietly went out of the room since he can't sleep at an early hour. He walked out of the inn to the grassy grounds and sat on them. He gaze at the stars, remembering what had happened earlier with the shooting star. He smiled.

"Yo!" said a voice from behind.

"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?" he said as he recognized the voice.

"Can I sit here?" Kakashi pointed to the spot beside Sasuke and he nodded. Kakashi sat beside him, neither of them said a word to each other that time until Kakashi broke the silence.

"What's new, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"hn?"

"About yourself! You know… I just want to know what are you thinking." At that, Sasuke shot up from his reverie and realized that he had been thinking all about Sakura. How she moves; how she smiles, walk, speak and even how her hair dances along the wind he couldn't keep his mind of her! Recently, he usually found himself staring at her more often; blush when she's near and gets angry when some guy approaches her and laughs with her.

"Nothing…" he lied.

"Oh…"Kakashi exasperated, trying not to make it look like that he was to talk to him about Sakura but how wrong was he! Sasuke just saw right through him when he remembered what Sakura have told him. _"He's up to something isn't he? Better keep your eyes peeled."_

"What are you getting at? It's about Sakura, isn't it?" he said in monotone.

_Oh, joy. He figured out. Might as well go for it!_ Kakashi thought. "Not really, it's because there's something you're hiding that I want to know. And that's your feelings towards Sakura."

"I see her no more than a friend…" Sasuke lied again.

"That's what on your mind. But I want to know what's in your heart." Kakashi shot back leaving no space for Sasuke to give him an excuse.

"…"

"Sometimes you should listen to what your heart says, Sasuke."

"…" Still no answer his hair covered his eyes preventing Kakashi to see his emotion. Sasuke knew that his sensei was very good at this; he knew very well how they would act. Yet he did not answer.

_'What does my heart say? I have this feeling towards yet I cannot explain. It's been only few months that she told me that she had long gave up on me to acknowledge her. Right then, I felt heavy, I wanted to tell her that it's not what it looks like but I can't bring my mouth to open. But… I managed to shove aside those feelings and images of her but now, it's coming back. Damn, Kakashi always asking me questions, why does he have to be so sharp anyway? I don't what this is called when I get near I feel tense. And now I'm starting to acknowledge her more… the question is… do I love her? Or even like her in anyway?'_ he pondered to himself, his brows twitched in confusion as he kept on thinking.

"You like her don't you?" Kakashi said which startled him.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm right am I?"

"… How can you tell?"

"Simple! First, you blushed when Sakura neared you, second, I saw you get angry at Naruto for getting close to Sakura's face; third, you didn't mind that she slept on your shoulders and even caressed her face! Umm, lastly I've been watching you two… umm, you seemed to enjoy and open up a little when you're with her! Convincing?" Kakashi eyed him with glee in his eyes.

"Aa."

"I'm right then?"

"Maybe… I'm not sure…"

"Sasuke, I know that she gave up on you… you have let her know if you truly love her, or else…" he trailed off.

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll lose her if she falls for another guy."

"I know. Good night. I'm going to sleep." It was the last thing he said as he stood up and walked inside to his room to find a quivering Sakura on the bed. It seemed that she had shifted her position, now that she's facing his direction and her back to the wall.

He walked towards her slyly to the bed; he looked down at her. Her brows furrowed slightly, trembling from cold. He went to bed quietly avoiding any unnecessary sounds and movements to wake her. He turned his back to her, trying to sleep. Yet the coldness disturbed him, he turned to his side to face the other direction and saw Sakura still facing him. Her mouth parted slightly, shaky breath can be heard; her hands were held up near her face as it grasped themselves together.

He moved closer to her, mesmerized by her sleeping form. He felt the urge to touch her, to hold her and keep her warm. He tried to shake those thoughts off his mind but before he could do it, his face was merely an inch apart and he already felt the warmth radiated from her body.

His arms wrapped around her instinctively and pulled her closer to him until their body pressed against each other. He put his forehead on to her as he slowly closed his eyes and adjusted his head, but he suddenly felt something on his lips, his eyes widened as their lips met. He did not budge; too shocked to budge. Then, he slowly moved apart to see Sakura still sleeping. He must have been the one who caused that, sinking slowly in his thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked up to see a squealing Sakura. Their gazes met; Emerald met the piercing onyx as the onyx met the warm emerald. Sakura turned crimson red at his gaze and spoke.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun…"She wanted to ask why he was so near but didn't manage because of nervousness.

"You're cold; there's no extra blankets here so I'm this close to keep each other warm from the cold temperature. If you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, it's okay. Thank you." She cut him off. Her face still wore the red hint as she buried her face in his lean chest. Sasuke sighed in relief thankful that she was not aware that their lips met earlier.

"Just go to sleep."

"…"

There was no answer of her so he presumed that she was asleep and automatically held her tighter to him; gentle yet firm. She blushed even more when felt that was closer to Sasuke compared before and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sasuke remembered their conversation. When Sakura told him something that changed his feelings towards her.

Flashback 

It was New Year, everybody was up late and they were still in the festival enjoying the display of fireworks.

"Sasuke-kun? Can I talk to you? Just for a few minutes?" Sakura approached him as he stood alone not far from them.

"Aa." He answered.

"Ano… I just came here to tell you that I'm really sorry…" she was cut off by Sasuke who was shocked at her statement.

"Why are you sorry for?"

"Because I know I've been such a nuisance to you; an annoying girl. I've been thinking for quite a while, now I came up with a conclusion… I've decided that I should give up on you, you know… why should I wait till you acknowledge me, when I know that from the very beginning that you won't! I don't like to force myself into someone… so… you know what I mean right? Although I still like you, it's all been decided. Whether it hurts me or not, I decided to change from today onwards. Umm… if it's okay with you, I want to start over, I hope we can still be friends…" she finished and looked down, refraining the tears to wet her face once more.

Sasuke was aghast. He felt his insides drop; he looked at her and spoke her name. "Sakura…"

"We could still be friends right? Tears welled up in her eyes but it did not fall still looking hopeful as she smiled at him.

"Of course." He said, looking amazed.

"That's great," she mumbled under her breath. Naruto, along with their friends came, inviting them to somewhere exciting but Sakura refused.

"No thanks guys, I'm a little bit tired…" at that she walked off with pain in her eyes. Sasuke just managed to look at her; his insides really felt heavy. He felt very strange that night. Naruto neared him and spoke.

"She managed to tell you, huh? She's trying so hard and yet you didn't even see her as a friend…"

"…" He can't say anything from that moment.

"If you regret this day, try treating her differently from now on…" their roles seemed to have intertwined. Now, Naruto was the one telling him what to do and he just stands there watching his friend walk away with pain listen the other's advices.

"You guys coming or what?" Kiba growled at the two friends eyeing each other…

"Coming!" Naruto shouted. "You coming?"

"I suppose." Sasuke answered back in a monotone.

After that day, Sakura really changed attitude towards him but still he felt disturbed by the absence of her annoying attitude.

End of Flashback 

He managed to shake off the memories of that day but now its haunting him again. Now, he knew why, because he had long fell in love with her but never tried to acknowledge it and denied it until now. Sleep slowly overtook his senses as he unconsciously played his fingers with her hair. 

They both slept contentedly that night, especially Sasuke. Who had a genuine smile graced his features as he held her fame to him.

A/N: Please give me your ideas and comments on how should the story go… okay? I already have the plot in my mind, but if you guys will suggest maybe I can add more to the story. I'll do my best to make this a great story! Pls. R&R!


	3. Scroll III: Meet Takahiro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

Scroll three: Takahiro…

Rays of sunlight shine through their room; Sakura was the first one to wake that morning. Finding herself curled up in Sasuke's arms, a part of her felt awkward, a part of her felt happy and flattered that he cared for her. She slowly stood up, ruffled her dress and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

After a few minutes, Sasuke woke up to find that Sakura had waked up before, as he felt nothing to hold on to. He slowly opened his eyes; the sunlight blinded him. He sat up, his eyes wandering around the room. He went to take his clothes for a nice shower, but he stopped at the bathroom door, he smirked as he heard the rushing water and a soft humming voice. He waited beside the bathroom door, letting his mind wander through things. His mind suddenly wandered about the person inside the bathroom_, if she's inside the bathroom that means she's naked… ahh! Awful thoughts! I'm starting to get perverted like Kakashi-sensei!!!_

After a while, he heard the shower closed, he stepped in front of the door and waited for her to come out. He did not wait long, she came out wearing her yesterday's attire and a towel on her damp hair.

"It took you at least 25 minutes to get ready, you're hopeless." Sakura suddenly looked up to see Sasuke staring at her, smirking like he did before.

"Well, let's see what you've got…"

"Is it a challenge?"

"More likely…" she smiled and then he disappeared from the door to the bathroom. Sakura knew very well that he would be faster than her; of course he's a guy. Girls are different from guys; girls spend more time in front of the mirror compared to the guys! But she didn't care that he would win her challenge, she just did it to lighten up the mood.

She was right; he was finished for 15 minutes. After that, they hardly spoke to each other; Sakura, busy drying her hair and Sasuke busy doing God-knows-what.

Sakura stood up and was about to go out of the room until Sasuke called for her, "Where are you going?" "Just to see if the two are already awake…" she beamed at him and walked out of the room.

Knock! Knock! Nobody answered the door, yet it seemed silent. "Kakashi-sensei? Naruto? Are you two up?" she kept knocking until she heard a faint yawn from the inside. And the door opened to reveal a sleepy Naruto in his shorts and shirtless, who was staring at Sakura blankly.

"Sakura-chan? Why are up this early?" Naruto yawned again.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" she peeped inside and found no one. It seemed like he had been sleeping alone. "He told me that he went outside for a morning exercise or something…"

"Ok then. But I want you to get dressed so we can go back to our own houses! Quickly." She commanded him. He walks in the room and shut the door leaving Sakura to wait for him at the outside.

Minutes passed like hours, Sakura got impatient of waiting and turned the knob of the door. Luckily, it was unlocked; she doesn't have to bang it for him to open it again. Naruto was lying down at the bad again when Sakura found him; enjoying his deep sleep. His feet spread apart with his stomach on the bed (A/N: picture a frog in your mind, that's what I made him looked like…) few streams of saliva run down the edge of his smiling mouth. (Sorry if I have to put the drooling part on Naruto) Sakura even caught him murmuring in his sleep, it was in low voice so Sakura only caught phrases of what he'd said like, "Hinata-chan…" and "let's eat ramen!"

Sakura began to get annoyed by this and started to shake him brutally and only stopped when she heard something like "Stop it, Sakura-chan…" she looked at him angrily. Her eyebrow already shaped like a 'V'.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I told you to get dressed! Not sleep!" he covered his when her voice came piercing his ears as she screamed.

"B-but…"

"No buts! Get you lazy bum up and do as I say!" she shouted at him. Naruto quickly scrambled up afraid of what to come next, he grabbed his clothes as went to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed, her throat sore from shouting at Naruto. She turned to look at Sasuke when she felt his chakra when he came in and leaned at the wall with his arms crossed.

"Dealing with the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not a dobe!!! Sasuke bastard!" shouted Naruto, which made them sweat dropped.

"He listens intently doesn't he?" Sakura said sarcastically. Suddenly the door creaked open, a head popped out looking at them.

" Sa… sakura-chan… c-can you get my pants? I left them at the table… Ahahaha…" Naruto stammered nervously behind the door, only his head can be seen.

"Deal with it!!!" two of them shouted at him in simultaneously.

"Come on. Please!" Naruto begged.

Sakura shrugged. "It's your fault that you left it."

"Pretty please…"

"Alright… just make it quick!"  Sakura went to the table to retrieve his pant but before she gave it to him, she smacked him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

Sasuke stared at them and snarled. _It's been quite a while since she done that…_

"Nothing, I just missed doing that. Here." She threw the pants to him and stuck out her tongue playfully. He changed for only a few minutes. After that, they went to find Kakashi, luckily he was easy to find. So they went back quietly, well not really, because Sakura and Naruto were in front talking and giggling silently; Kakashi and Sasuke were trailing behind silence really occurred between them. They walked back to the forest to the road going back Konoha.

"…Oh yeah, and remember when Takahiro pulled a face at me…" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sakura suddenly shrieked.

"I totally forget about Takahiro! I promised him that I would meet him today!" she said.

"Why did you two stop?" Kakashi asked as they approached the two in front.

Sakura shot him a death glare before speaking. "I have to meet Takahiro-san today but if it wasn't for you. I am too damn late, I'm suppose to meet him an hour ago."

_Takahiro? Who's he? What are they talking about? _Sasuke thought. He did not understand anything they've been talking about, especially with the 'Takahiro' part. _Is it her boyfriend? Then… no way! _Sasuke doubted.

"Sorry… ahahahah¾" Kakashi said with his visible eye closed. Suddenly they heard ruffles at the bushes; they put a fighting stance immediately preparing to attack the coming intruder. A shuriken came flying straight at Sakura's direction; hopefully, she dodged it quickly and turned to see who threw it at her.

"Are you trying to kill me?!?! Takahiro-san!" Sakura shouted angrily at the person who came out of the bushes…

"Sorry, sorry. I thought you were somebody else." He said apologetically. He had a brown hair that nearly framed his face and tan skin than contrasted along with his brown eyes. He's as tall Sasuke and also has a well-built frame. He walked towards them; towards Sakura. "Good morning." He greeted them.

Sasuke eyed him evilly, planning what to do with him. Either kill him or tear him into pieces because Sakura was only his. Takahiro noticed it and looked at him as well but he did not glare at him; simply kept a neutral expression in his face.

"Ano sa, ano sa! Do you guys want to join eating ramen with me?" Naruto did his foxy grin again.

"Sorry Naruto, we're supposed to train right now. Maybe next time, it'll be my treat!" Takahiro said; not to make Naruto feel down because of their refusal.

"Aaah… okay!" Naruto sighed then laughed.

"I'll be going! Bye!" she waves a last goodbye and two of them disappeared with a 'POOF'!

They were silent for moment but being with Naruto, one cannot expect the silence to last long.

"Ano sa, what about you two? Care for ramen?" He suggested.

"Okay," Kakashi agreed.

"What about you Sasuke bastard?" Naruto asked again.

"Humph!" Sasuke growled under his breath tons of feelings rushed to his whole body after seeing that Sakura was gone with her friend that only he doesn't know.

"Yay! Ramen… ramen… ramen…" Naruto kept saying those words in a singsong tune. He always does that when it's about ramen, which makes everybody wonder why his brain is so shallow that even managed to become a jounin.

To be continued…!!!

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and the ideas shared. (Keep sharing your ideas! I may need them!) Oh and in the middle of my story… there will be drama… umm… nothing more I guess I can't spoil my story right? So keep on reading!

I may not be able to update for a while… hehehe… I'm very busy since my parents are out of town and I have to help the business… =) Maybe after this week I'll be sitting in my butt again in front of my computer updating…

Thanks, Cute Cupid (a.k.a. Megan!!!)


	4. Scroll IV: Hard work and Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

Scroll four:  hard work and curiosity

"I'm sorry I'm late, Takahiro-san. I got caught up with them… I'm so sorry."  Sakura apologized.

"It's okay, it's okay." Takahiro said trying to calm Sakura down from apologizing again and again. He can understand her because he was like that back then; he was never tardy, but one time, he was tardy for no particular reason; he just overslept.

"Ne, Takahiro-san, what are we practicing with today?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see, I'll teach you how to use a katana in case you have to use it, you'll know how to handle it." Said Takahiro as they entered a small clearing.

"This will be our training ground; we will meet here the next time. Here." Takahiro threw one of the sticks to Sakura as he held one for himself.

"Defend yourself!" barked Takahiro.

Sakura looked at the stick in her hand and saw it was shaped like a crude likeness of a sword.

They faced each other for a moment, and then Takahiro charged, swinging his stick. Sakura tried to block but she was too slow in handling it. She yelped as Takahiro struck her on the ribs and stumbled backwards. Without thinking she suddenly lunged forward but Takahiro easily dodged the blow. Takahiro moved again, then he struck another shot to her stomach.

"You didn't have to do that," Sakura panted in exhaustion and pain.

"An enemy wouldn't soften his blows, will they?"

"Now, defend yourself!" he continued, then attacked again.

"Pull your arms in! Keep your knees bent!" shouted Takahiro. He continued to give instructions, then paused to show Sakura how to do a certain move. They slid through forms with motions before returning to their intense training. No matter Sakura tried, she could not hold Takahiro off from the blows he gave her. When they finished, Sakura plopped down to the ground, she was hurt everywhere; Takahiro had not been gentle to her all throughout their training. But still she was grateful that he could help her to become stronger although he had been a tough teacher, she still learned a many things from him. He had been teaching her for almost a week; they spent two days for one lesson and move on to the other. He had been teaching her things that she was not familiar about or not yet encountered. To sum it all up, for Sakura, he was the best teacher she ever had, despite their age gap, he was only two years older than her, yet he had known far more things than her.

"Just keep practicing, you'll get the right stance. You're a fast learner anyway." Takahiro praised her.

"You're too tough for me to fight you…" she trailed off as she pants for breath. She looked up at him and saw no bruises but only few scratches on his clothes but she had a plenty of them especially her back, it aches all over.

"As I told you earlier, you're a fast learner. You can absorb my instructions easily. As long as you follow them along with speed and your tactics, you can be a match for me…" he complimented.

"Thanks for your compliment. Can you help me up? My back aches." She said. He offered her a hand, which she gladly accepts and pulled her up to her feet. They began to walk towards their home; they often walk home together since his home was just three houses away from hers. They walked in silence, until Takahiro brought up a conversation.

"Who's the other guy?" Takahiro questioned.

"Who?" Sakura said perplexed at his question.

"The one who's with you earlier, the black haired one."

"Oh! I forgot you don't know him. He's Uchiha Sasuke; I'll introduce you next time. Why do you ask?" Sakura answered.

"Nothing. He seems to be strong, isn't he?"

"Yep, a lot stronger than me. He's the strongest in our team." Sakura said happily.

He noticed that Sakura seemed very happy about that topic they've been talking about, which made him more curious about the persona of Sakura's friend, Sasuke. "What kind of a guy is he?"

"Well, he's strong. He's mysterious, bent on revenge, cool… he's emotionless, I doubt that he understands love… he's silent…" _and the one that I cherished most since that day I met him up to the year before, that New year… _she added silently. Her face fell as she tried to describe him; she recalled those painful memories, those words he used which hurt her greatly. The more she thinks the more her heart beats faster; the feeling she had thrown away since that New Year have been coming back again. She didn't know if feeling those again would be the right thing to do because Sasuke had been acting strange to her lately… she feels that… she's falling for him again.

"You like him don't you?" that statement startled Sakura.

"No! No! You mistook it! I don't like him; he's just my friend! Honest!" she protested.

"I don't believe you. You can never lie to me; I can see the truth in your eyes. Something happened between you two in the past, am I right?" he looked at her with suspicion.

"…Ok. I lied. For the past few years, I loved him but… I gave up on him the year before. Since he was being cold to everyone including me… and he hurt me a lot of times… so I decided that I should give up on him because I can't stand to get hurt again…but it's coming back again, the feeling I felt for him in the past…" she admitted. Takahiro heard the word she used; the word 'love' to describe her feelings for Sasuke, that time Takahiro felt a tinge of jealousy welled up inside of him.

"So you like him again?" Takahiro asked again trying to hide the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I guess I just missed him that's all, we've been away from each other for many months for our missions." Sakura said with angst in her tone.

Again they did not talk after that.

At the Ichiraku Ramen…

"A bowl of miso ramen please!!!" ordered Naruto. "Ano sa, ano sa! Make it three for my companions!"

"Hihi, it's been a long time since we ate together. Pity Sakura-chan isn't here…" Naruto bemused.

"Who's that guy anyway?" Sasuke asked, looking a bit angry.

"He's a jounin! Two years older than you two. Matsuda, Takahiro. I heard that he will be one of the new rookie ANBUs selected, they haven't announced it yet so he doesn't know. He's a strong opponent, good in taijutsu, ninjutsu, I don't know about genjutsu I haven't seen him fight yet, I just heard some talking about him. I heard that he's special skill is with his katana. Good enough for being one of the ANBU. He's a talented ninja…" Kakashi described.

"Why is he with Sakura then?" Sasuke asked again. Both Kakashi and Naruto giggled softly, which made Sasuke angry.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You're jealous aren't you? …"  Kakashi trailed off.

"And, you're curious if they have relationship, right?" Naruto finished with a wide grin in his face.

"I…I…" Sasuke couldn't manage a word out of his mouth and turned away from then when a deep crimson blush formed in his pale cheeks.

"Hah, Sasuke you ARE hopeless." Kakashi sighed.

"You know, Sakura and Takahiro are just friends, those two are just training together. Sakura told me that Takahiro would be helping her train since she could not get help from us because we are busy. So Takahiro would be her temporary teacher… that means, you still have a chance Sasuke, why don't you go for it!" teased Naruto.

Sasuke didn't respond. He was a little delighted that Sakura have no boyfriend yet, but he was still confused on what he really feels, and what he would do about it when he figured out his feelings.

"Oi, Sasuke! What happened between you and Sakura-chan last night?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke wasn't paying attention that was in deep thought.

"We were talking about what happened last night, Kakashi-sensei told me that I accidentally kicked his face when I was asleep so he decide to sleep on the floor. So what about you? What happened?" Naruto explained. Sasuke blushed again, remembering what happened last night. Unfortunately his blush hadn't gone unnoticed, Naruto and Kakashi saw it perfectly and clearly. They giggled again and murmured things to each other.

"You kissed her didn't you? If not you slept with her didn't you? In the same bed! Oh, Sasuke you're so lucky!!! I wonder if I have the same luck with my Hinata!!!" Naruto giggled harder making him look like a little girl.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. They guessed correctly, bull's eye! His secret has been discovered. He looked flushed at that moment.

"Sasuke, would you care to state what happened? I presume we guessed right. But we would like to hear it from you. There's no point hiding it from us…" Kakashi said in a low voice with glint in his eyes.

Sasuke gave up and started to tell them the whole story, which brought up many questions to him from Naruto. Every time he became descriptive about the event his blush grew deeper which earned a tease from his companions.

"Don't tell anyone about that, okay?" Sasuke concluded. Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about what?" a voice came from behind, it was Sakura. The three was surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke hissed.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"You startled them." Takahiro said behind Sakura, which made Sasuke's blood boil.

"Oh, sorry guys. What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Kakashi stated.

"Fine then. Oh I totally forgot! Sasuke-kun this is Takahiro-san. My friend and my sensei… hehehe…" Sakura said playfully, flashing a smile to them.

"Aa." His brow furrowed.

Sakura and Takahiro joined them as they ordered their food. They talked for few minutes and ate silently all the way.

"Sakura-chan what happened to your arms?" Naruto asked as he noticed the scratches and bruises.

"Training! My teacher here is very tough. He's teaching me how to use a katana. That's how I got these, I'm beat." She showed them her scratches and bruises under her arms.

"Wow, Takahiro, you sure are tough…" Naruto eyed Sakura's arm with amusement in his voice. "You really are good."

"People, should learn the hard way to gain knowledge don't they?" Takahiro said.

"Can you teach me sometime? We can spar!" Naruto suggested as he poked Sakura's bruises, who winced in pain and smacked him on the head.

Takahiro just nodded.

"Wai!!!"

"I'll leave you guys now, I'll have to meet Hinata and Ino. Bye." Sakura got up and started to walk away.

"Tell Hinata I'll meet her later!" Naruto called after her, who raised her hand to show him that she heard him clearly. Naruto and Kakashi left on their own ways, which leaves Takahiro and Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke, isn't it?" Takahiro greeted.

"Aa."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You like Sakura don't you? I'm sorry if I am prying to others business but I'm just concerned."

"…" Sasuke didn't answer him.

"She still liked you. She's not aware of that yet but I can guarantee you. We talked earlier; about you. She told me things how she struggled when you hurt her feelings in the past. She even told me other things but I'm not going to let them get spilled."

"What's your point?"

"I can tell that you like her, I noticed that your jealous when I'm near Sakura and you shot me a deadly glare when I near her or spoke to her. It looks like you would strangle me to death of you found out that we have relationship, correct? But let me tell you something, if you won't make a move to tell her your feelings or hurt her one more time, you'll see. I'll take her away from you. I know right now, I stand no chance against you for her feelings but when the time comes… you know what I will do."

Sasuke fell silent seeing this guy beside him talks like that threatening him. He knows Takahiro's words are true and he will do anything to keep those words. He just smirked when he learned the truth about the other's feelings for Sakura. _I think I found a nice match, a competitor. Humph!_

"I respect your determination but you will not take her." Sasuke assured him.

"I know you'll say that but still, keep my words in your mind. Good day to you. I must go now." Takahiro bowed slightly with respect and dignity and finally took off.

Sasuke still have the smirk on his face looking at the retreating back of the competitor. He felt a burning passion inside him, _don't lose, don't lose_, he told himself for he will compete for Sakura's feelings.

**A/N:** I hope this is long enough, hehehe finally! I can update more often now!! I'm sorry for the whole week's absence I was too busy to write!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! There will two more OC characters appearing which is… the twins! Yeah. Takahiro will only appear for only few chapters…hehe…

Keep reviewing! Just click the button below okay? Bye bye for now! gtg!


	5. Scroll V: A Little Romance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

Scroll five:  A little romance

"Sakura! We're here!" shouted Ino, who was sitting with Hinata under a tree at the park.

"Oh. Hi! So… why did you guys called me out all of a sudden?" Sakura asked cheerfully to her long time friends.

"Nothing really, we just missed you, y'know. You've been away for so long that we didn't have the time to chitchat with you whenever you came back." Ino said as Sakura sits with them beside Hinata.

"We know that you're a busy person Sakura-chan, we understand. We met your sensei yesterday, and he told us that three of you would be in vacation under the order of the fifth hokage. That's why we called you up yesterday to meet us here now." Hinata spoke quietly.

"I missed you guys too you know that! I think its just our fate that we're the one being workaholic sometimes… hehehe… I guess it can change if try not to." Sakura smiled at them, "By the way Hinata-chan, Naruto told me that he will meet you later. Guess you two are seeing more often huh?"

"H-he often comes to my house… f-first… when he came back on his missions and treats me some ramen. I-it's a normal routine for us…"Hinata stuttered shyly.

"How about you Ino?"

"Oh, me? Well, Shikamaru and me are getting along; we're getting used to our relationship… hihhihi, he often picks me up when I'm finished teaching my genin students. He often asks me out on a date but he's still lazy; keeps muttering his usual phrase 'how troublesome'… I couldn't imagine myself getting attracted to that lazy guy…" Ino giggled.

"I envy you two…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Why? Still haven't found the right one yet? It could be Sasuke-kun! I'm already taken so that leaves Sasuke-kun all yours!" Ino joked.

"I doubt it. Even he acts strangely lately, I still doubt it…" Sakura doubted.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"Well… umm… he…" Sakura couldn't continue for which she is already blushing because of the incident last night.

"What?" Ino asked irritably. Then, Sakura managed to gather up her courage and started telling them. She paused for some certain events, which she liked to be kept just for herself but Ino and Hinata managed to choked it out of her. She even described her sudden change of feeling on a particular incident. Her friends listened in awe unable to believe the word that was going in their ears.

"That's it. Care to tell me why I feel like that?" Sakura said in confusion.

"That's hard to explain, Sakura-chan––" Hinata stopped when they heard a quiet laughter coming out from Ino.

"What! Ino!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched at her soundless laughter.

"No-nothing… Sakura, you've already found the one who will love you! You're just too blind to see…" Ino chirped happily.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura got even confused at that.

"Look, why in the first place would he sitting beside you until you woke up and be sleeping beside you just to give you warmth not to mention his arms draped around you like a teddy bear? You know him more than I do, but I can still tell that he doesn't act like that around others but he did when he was with you! Hehehe… I can't imagine HIM being so sweet and warm!!! Hehehe…" she smiled toothily. "And to think, the way you told us on how your heart beats at that time, you might love him again, Sakura… you know that…" she smiled again.

"Maybe Ino you're right, because the heart never lies right?" Sakura said doubtfully and forced a smile. But inwardly she agrees, her feelings have been gone for a long while and now it's coming back and she was sure she felt the same way before. The only difference is she shrieks and giggles at the past compared to her present state she was matured enough not to act that way anymore.

"Ano…" Hinata interrupted.

"I should be going now… Naruto-kun might be waiting for me…" Hinata smiled sheepishly with a blush in her face.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you Sakura; I also have a date with my Shika-kun! Hihi… well, ja! Watashita!" Ino swayed her hand and the two left Sakura under the tree.

"Enjoy your dates!" Sakura cheered as they walked off to opposite directions.

She was alone that time nobody to accompany her, but she did not crave for it; it was better for her to be alone right now. _I'm alone again… but now it really suits me to clear my mind off things…so peaceful…it's been quite a while for me to be this relaxed… almost all of the time I've been tense in my missions…I could do to this more often"_ she sighed. She did not feel the urge to eat or got hungry so she just sits there and skips her lunch.

After sitting there, she decided to go home for the time being, but when she ran to an intersection, a road towards her house and another road to the forest. She stopped dead for a moment and decided once again to train rather than be cooped up inside her house doing nothing productive so she walked towards the forest.

She got lost in her thoughts as she neared the forest; neared the bridge where they usually meet when they were still genins, when she still deeply in love with Sasuke. Those thoughts even brought her deeper to her reverie. She walked in the forest, head bowed down, and her face in a dreamy state.

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" a voice called form behind. Yet there was no answer so he ran as fast as he can scooped her up and jumped to a tree. Then there was a loud crash from where she had been walking before. She was startled; almost could have a heart attack at the sudden presence scooped her up and pinned her to a tree and he's body against her shielding her form the harsh wind that the crash brought. She closed her eyes preventing dusts to enter her eyes as it flies along the wind; the body was still pressed against her protectively with some sort of tension. Few seconds passed the wind calmed; the body relaxed and backed away a little so that their faces were level to each other.

"Sa-Sasuke. Sasuke-kun!" she gaped with her mouth hanging open. "I-I…"

"What were you thinking?!?! A falling tree almost crushed you! And why are you not answering to my calls to warn you about that! What if you're harmed or injured!" Sasuke hissed letting his emotion out. Sakura looked at his onyx pools and saw anger and worry mixed in them. She couldn't believe what she'd had and seen. Sasuke actually cared! Yay! Her inner self cheered.

She couldn't say anything that moment and eventually he calmed down but still in the same position his hands still beside her head letting her no way to escape. He inched closer subconsciously letting Sakura's heart pound even faster and a blush crept up noting that her chest would have touched his if he inched even closer.

He noticed her blush, her feeling of vulnerability, he got attracted to her even more; he wanted to tell her what he felt but his pride kept him from doing that. He leaned closer and closer now not only their body was inches apart even their faces were merely and inch apart. He was sinking in to her attractiveness, as the blush on her face got even deeper to ten shades of red, he leaned again. They could feel each other's breath from their closeness, Sakura got tense she wanted to escape that feeling but heart did not let her as well as her inner self.

Sasuke leaned in one last time and brushed his lips against her soft pink ones. He kissed her and she kissed him back; she wanted to melt into him but something held her back, this wasn't the right time; she was still not clear of Sasuke's feelings for her.

Their kiss was quick and chaste. Sasuke broke the kiss when he realized what he'd done. He stood up straight, his hands beside his body with his head bowed down slightly.

"Sorry." He muttered. Sakura looked at him in confusion she couldn't believe what they had just shared. He, was her first kiss! She never expected that "It's alright." She said almost a whisper.

They jumped off the thick branch they were standing on previously and started walking. Sakura just followed Sasuke at the back. Silence crept to them. Sakura disliked the silence this time; it was killing her. She remembered the last time they walked alone in silence, when they were walking towards the inn. That time she liked it but now it seemed so awkward. She was about to bring up a conversation but Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What were you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I was supposed to train by myself but I guess I was thinking too much that time to not to notice what was happening around me…hehehe" she managed to smile but Sasuke was able to tell that she was forcing it. "May I ask how did you see me?"

"I saw you walking, I was training myself and I heard a sort of sound and saw the tree was falling and you haven't noticed it, so I called you but you never answered. That's when I got worried."

"Next time… be careful… I … don't want anything to happen to you again." He felt stupid for saying not and inwardly scolded himself.

Sakura was taken aback. "I'm sorry if I worried you…" he didn't respond for the moment, which worried Sakura if he was mad at her for almost risking her own life… "Aa." With that she felt relieved. They walked for few minutes and Sakura stared at the sky. It was getting dark she was sure it was past five o'clock now and inwardly sighed. _Time sure flies quickly… I never noticed that I walked this far…_ she looked at Sasuke's back and remembered what Ino had said to her. "Maybe you are RIGHT, Ino," she muttered softly.

They got out of the forest and walked to the bridge.

"If you don't mind I'll walk you home." Sasuke suggested.

"But you live far away from me."

"It's okay."

"Okay then…"

They walked silently again. Shortly, they arrived at Sakura's doorstep. Sakura turned around and looked at him, smiling.

"Well, this it! Thank you for walking me home and thank you for saving me earlier." She said and walked closer and planted a quick peck on Sasuke's cheek.

"Good night."

"Good night."

She turned and walked in her house, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke just stood there for a moment and left with a smile played on his lips.

Sakura just sat on her bed unable to sleep. She recalled the incident and touched her lips… he kissed me… those words played on her mind again and again. She just couldn't understand what tempted him to do that. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes; soon the sleep overtook her consciousness.

TBC…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Yay!!! Sasuke actually kissed Sakura!!! I really like scenes like that!!! Hehehe hope you liked this chapter!!! I wanted to add more but my eyes are already stinging… Sorry!!! Well. Good-bye! See you at the next chapter!!!**

**Don't forget to Review!!! I need those!!! Ja ne!!!**


	6. Scroll VI: The Twins' Cue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

Scroll six: The Twins' Cue

Sakura woke with a start. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was still half past five. She tried to sleep but it seemed to fail her, so she slipped out of her bed straight to the shower. She turned on the shower and bathed herself. She enjoyed the warm water sprinkling down her naked skin; she felt so refreshed. She got out of the bathroom and got dressed. She walked and stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. Her damp hair framing her face; she noticed her eyes have tiny circles under it from her sleepless nights during the missions. Her face had become pale but she liked it, the color of her eyes became more noticeable with it. Her eyes moved down to her lips and paused, that incident came into her mind again… until they bid goodbye in front of Sakura's doorstep.

_Stop thinking about it!!! Uhh! What's wrong with me! What can't I just live my life being friends with him? This is so confusing! _She screamed mentally… [You. Are. So. Stubborn. It's because you still love him silly! You just made believed that you got through your feelings for him but you never did! You just pushed it aside! I know why you liked to have missions because it can keep your mind from thinking about him.] "Shit." she cursed under her breath as she listens to her inner Sakura's talk. 

[You can't get away from the truth Sakura, because I am you and I know all about what you're thinking and feeling. So why don't you let your heart do the thinking now not your brain let your heart lead you where you're suppose to be going… okay? Even if…]

"Even if what?"

[Even if it may hurt you again… or not… but hoping for the best is the best you can do.] Sakura narrowed her eyes.

She was afraid of that… afraid of getting hurt again, because she knew when it comes to love, it's not just the feeling you should be aware at but also the pain and trials ahead. She knew no one can live loving someone without being hurt. She withdrew her eyes from the mirror and walked away, she went down to the dining room and ate only toasts and a glass of milk. She was about to walk out of her house until she found a note on the doorstep, she picked it up, it was addressed to her, and she opened it and read.

Sakura,

I'm afraid I can't resume my lessons with you for now. I would be gone for several days; weeks even months but there's an appropriate reason for this, I was selected an ANBU yesterday and told me that today I will have my first assignment to test my skills. They told me they would see if I could become an ANBU leader and contact me if decided. I'm afraid I would be much more busy since I'm one of the ANBUs now. I hope to spar with you when I come back, and see if you can beat me by then. I apologize and I look up till I come back and spar with you.

Take care of yourself. Keep training but don't overwork yourself.

Sincerely,

Matsuda, Takahiro

She smiled under her breath. _Good for you Takahiro-san… but I think you thought too highly of me, no matter I would not disappoint you… good luck, take care of yourself too._ She smiled again and greeted the day ahead of her.

She walked around the town before going to train. She passed by the Yamanaka's and saw Ino.

"Ohayou Ino!" she greeted.

"Oh, Ohayou Sakura. What's new?" Ino asked looking at Sakura.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, we've known each other for a long time. I can read you like a book!!! Now tell me what's new!" Ino said tersely.

"Not now, not here." Sakura said, she understood what Ino meant.

"Ok then, we'll go to a coffee shop. It's my treat. Then! You'll tell me. Deal?"

"Deal." Sakura agreed.

" Okaasan! I'm going out for a while with Sakura! I'll come back A.S.A.P.!" Ino yelled at her mother who just said okay in return. They walked to a nearby coffee shop near Ino's house and walked inside the shop, surprisingly, there were only few people dining there. They sat near the window away from the people; they don't like people eavesdropping on them when they talk about personal matters especially when it includes their feelings.

"Ino, have you been kissed?" Sakura asked when they finished ordering.

"Me? … Yeah…" Ino blushed.

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You know who. Sh-shikamaru… wait! Sakura don't try to change the subject here, come on tell me!" Sakura sighed, she thought she could get away from Ino but she saw through her.

"Wait, why are you asking if I have been kissed? Unless… you! You have been kissed! Right?!" Ino's smile grew to a large grin on her face when Sakura blushed.

"Sort of." Sakura squeaked.

"Come on tell me! My ears are open!" Sakura regretted that she ever walked to Ino's house's direction now that she have no secret to keep from Ino for which she always saw through her.

_Today IS a bad day…_she thought.

"Well? Are you going to spit it out? But let me guess… Sasuke kissed you… isn't it?" Ino said in a low hiss, which made Sakura turned red by now.

"Ino, I think you're being nosy…"

"I'm not… it's you who gave the ideas… now tell me how did it happen?" Ino urged Sakura.

"Ok, I give up. I was suppose to train when you and Hinata left me to your dates. I walked to the forest… I was deep in thought… then…" she swallowed and continued, " I heard someone calling my name… I was about to turn around but that person suddenly scooped me up… carried me to a tree and pinned me there protecting me from something… then I realized a falling tree would have crushed me if that person did not save me. Then he lowered, his gaze was on mine, and I-it was Sa-Sasuke "she stammered at Sasuke's name "he was angry at me for not being alert. He calmed down momentarily, I noticed that he kept inching closer to me… our… our face were merely inches apart and then…  he… you know what happened!" she said in a low tone.

"Yes!" Ino shouted which earned several stares from the other customers. Ino calmed down, flushed from embarrassment from the stares.

"Sorry… hihhihi… I guess I'm very, umm… how do I say this… I guess I'm the one excited for you not you excited for yourself. If I hadn't known better, I could write an anecdote of you, Sakura…" Ino joked. "I really envy you Sakura… you're life is like a fairytale… hah… so romantic!"

"Quit it, Ino. I'm so confused from all the things happening to me, I'm sure you wouldn't like that if you were in my shoes." Sakura said.

"Maybe. We won't know, won't we?" Ino smiled. They finished their coffee and paid for it. They walked outside together.

"Ino, do you think it's wise, that I kissed Sasuke that night for saving me?"

"Well, I think there's nothing wrong about it since he saved you… why?"

"Nothing… I was just–– oof!" Sakura accidentally bumped into someone and lay flat on her bottom.

"So sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"Hey bitch! Are you blind?! Watch where you're going! Don't expect to bump into everyone when you're walking like that!" the girl said who looked the same age as Sakura and also who strangely resembled her face but except for her brunette hair. Sakura looked up with her mouth hanging open.

"What are you looking bitch?" The girl provoked. Ino can't keep her cool anymore and shot the girl back with her words to defend her friend.

"You look here! You can't just call my friend a bitch! She didn't mean to bump you either! If you know she is walking straight at you, you would have moved aside! I think you're the one who deserved to be called a bitch, bitch!" Ino snapped.

"What did you say? I'm going to–– " she was cut off by a guy at her back that happened to arrive by then. He was resembles the face of the girl but it was a manly resemblance.

"Sis, don't cause a commotion here! Just forget it okay? Please?" hissed the guy.

"Thank your buts for my brother, if not I would have pulverized you two!" the girl stormed away.

"I'm sorry for what my sister had cause. On her behalf I apologize. She just got a nasty temper. I'm really sorry." The man apologized.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Sakura said as Ino helped her get up and dusted herself.

"What? You just forgave them like that? She called you a bitch, Sakura!" Ino hissed angrily.

"True, but I don't like to form an enemy just by that." Sakura said and turned to the man. "I accept your apology. Bye." Sakura dragged Ino along with her after that.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be too forgiving…"

"I know, but I think it's not the time for me to have an enemy yet and I really hate it when I have an enemy." Sakura reasoned.

"That guy, the girl's brother I think… he's handsome isn't he? They look like twins. Their look seemed like they were only at our age and they resemble each other. But that bitch really resembles you, that's the part I hate. Such a coincidence though." Ino said.

"Yeah, a little…" they walked back to Ino's house and bid goodbye.

"Ino, thank you for standing up for me." Sakura thanked and hugged her best friend.

"No problem!" she hugged her back and parted ways.

Sakura walked to the bridge and sat there for a moment. "Today is really a bad day! Shit!" she cursed.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura was startled and turned to the owner's voice.

"Naruto! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry! So what's wrong?" Naruto asked again.

"Nothing." She answered. She noticed Sasuke from behind and stared at each other for a moment and turned away, both blushing.

"Wh-why are you two here?" Sakura stammered.

"We're going to spar! It's been long since team seven parted ways! And we still have a score to settle!" Naruto chirped.

"I see…"

"Ne Sakura-chan, aren't you suppose to train with Takahiro?" with that, Sasuke's blood burned. He had totally forgotten him.

"Oh, he's not here. He's an ANBU now and he have a mission, he would possibly be gone for several weeks or months." Sakura said. Sasuke's insides calmed down and inwardly sighed in relief.

"Too bad… Will you train with us then Sakura-chan?" Naruto offered.

"Thank you but I would like to train alone. Sorry!" Sakura declined.

"Souka na… okay then! But can we stay close to you? I mean just few leagues away from your training spot? Just incase I would invite you to eat ramen with us." Naruto grinned.

"Fine with me. Well, come on then." She led them towards the forest to the spot saved for her and Takahiro's training. When they entered the spot it seemed pretty big and Naruto noticed something at the root of the tree.

"Sakura-chan, what's that over there?" Naruto pointed.

"I don't know…" Sakura went to it and picked it up. She knew what it was when she picked it up from its spot; it was a katana. She pulled the blade out of its sheath and examined it, its magnificent beauty beamed through the sunlight, the nice craven sword would have brought delight to anyone's eyes when they posses a thing like that. Near the handle of the blade, she saw a carved kanji word meaning 'sakura', she knew who left it and she knew why.

"Well? What is it then?" Naruto neared looking curious. With a blink of an eye Sakura was gone and reappeared before Naruto with the blade under his chin nearing his neck.

Naruto went white, if he moves the blade will surely cut his neck. He calmed down when he heard Sakura laugh behind him.

"Oh Naruto, you should have seen your face. It's priceless!" Sakura giggled and lowered the blade from his neck.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I'm impressed." Sakura and Naruto turned to the owner of the voice who is Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sakura stood straight and looked at him straight in the eye. Silence followed between the three of them until Naruto broke the silence and brag about Sasuke losing when he fights with him.

"Come on, bastard!" by that, Sakura was left alone at the clearing, concentrating.

Naruto and Sasuke went to their spot away from Sakura's and put up their fighting stance.

"Hey dobe, how are you going to defeat me if Sakura can easily catch you off guard?" Sasuke provoked.

"Shut up! But I admit, she did catch me off guard, I thought she would have my head back then… hihhihi… stupid me…" Naruto joked.

"Shut up and fight!"

Now they fight seriously first they just hit each other with balled fists and kicks to conserve their chakra for later use. Naruto was the first to attack with his fist but Sasuke quickly dodged it and swung his feet under Naruto. Naruto saw his feet coming and jumped to avoid it. Their reflexes became faster every time they try to hit each other. They took out kunais and shurikens and shot it to the opponent, sometimes they even thought that their strategy worked but in an instant it failed. That sort of things caused their frustration to rise and rage with anger. They ran towards each other as fast as they could, each position their hands to hit when they come close but a sudden scream flooded their ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" they were too focused to on the voice they hardly knew that the fists clashed their faces and sent them tumbling backwards…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…

A/N: Hi, first of all I want to thank the reviewers! Your reviews meant a lot to me! And I'm happy that you liked my story.

Well, this chapter is the appearance of the twins I have told you about in the summary. They will have a large role in this fic. Either they will cause troubles or peace between the team seven? Just read on and find out! The twins here are a boy and a girl… like Aya and Aki in Ayashi no Ceres!!!

I really hope you enjoyed the chapters. I will be adding more soon!!! Bear with me okay? I promise I will not abandon this fic even it takes over a year for me to finish this!!! Unfortunately I don't know how long this fic will go, when I type, the ideas just bursts into my head!

Don't forget to review! If you have some questions on parts that you don't understand, just ask me on the reviews!!! Till next time!

Sayonara!


	7. Scroll VII: Akira

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

**Scroll seven: Akira?**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the shout followed by a loud crash echoed in Naruto and Sasuke's ears as they took the blows from each other unconsciously. They were sent tumbling backwards after the hard blow, which dirtied and scratched their skin. They scrambled up breathlessly and stared at each other's eyes. They seemed to be mentally linked to each other

"This could wait, we have to check if she's alright." Sasuke ordered.

"Okay." Naruto nodded in agreement.

They sped up from trees to tress trying to locate their way to Sakura's direction. All they could see is trees surround them completely. Sasuke stopped, and turned his head from side to side; Naruto noticed that his companion had stopped and stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked warily.

"In which direction did we come from?" Sasuke asked in urgency.

"I think… east…" Naruto pointed to the east.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked for confirmation.

"YUP! My instincts won't fail me!" Naruto did his foxy grin again.

"Good."

Sasuke jumped to the direction followed by Naruto.

"Damn trees!" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

_I should have never agreed with Naruto to stay away from her training spot! Shit! Something must've happened to Sakura…_Sasuke thought with a pang of uneasiness in his heart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura was concentrating. Picturing Takahiro in her mind in a fighting stance with his katana. She also put herself in a fighting stance too, concentrating on how she would defeat the imaginary Takahiro. She fought with him once but she was beaten. But now she had an idea how will he move and attack her by just imagining it. She thrust her katana from side to side; front to back, in circles and more. She practiced handling it properly, it was no problem to her, she was getting used to its heaviness compared to the sticks she first used. She learned to do offenses by herself from easy tactics to hard ones, apparently she had hard time thinking and making up positions and tactics perfect for using katanas. She cut the air with the sharp blade every thrust collided with a sound of 'whoosh' in swiftness.

She thrust one more time the blade in the air until she heard some sort of faint explosion. She turned her head and saw tree falling straight at her! She screamed in agony and panicked. She rolled to her side and tried to stand and run but the tree already fell with a crash, it sent dust flying even thick twigs. She tried to stand up but fall once again and unintentionally letting go of the katana in her hands. She looked at her foot; a thick twig struck her foot just above her ankles and inside her flesh.

She tried to move her foot but the pain erupted; she winced in pain. She groaned at the pain and heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Anyone there?" the voice shouted. Sakura didn't answer to the anonymous call and focused on her bleeding foot; the wound was so deep while the twig was sticking out of it. She was too numb and shaky to pull it out; she winced in pain once more.

"You're hurt! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Let me help you." Sakura looked at the person; surprisingly it was the guy before the brother of the girl she bumped into.

"You?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're the girl my sister bumped into, right? Well, I'm sorry for that accident and sorry for now. I didn't know that someone was here, if I did, I would not have overused my strength in training." The guy explained, but Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned as she tried to stand up.

"Don't move. You're bleeding."

"Don't you think I knew that already? Uhh…" she stumbled backwards, unable to stand up.

"I told you not to move… let me help you… I'll pull the twig out or else you wound will get an infection. Just stay still." Sakura gave up and sat herself properly, the pain erupted once more but it grew more painful when he slightly touched it.

"This will hurt much more than expected. The wound is deep. Just bear with it I'm going to pull it out." He examined the swollen wound. His fist grabbed the twig and paused, he took a deep breath and pulled it out quickly but it didn't go painless for Sakura as her fresh bleeding wound pierced with greater pain.

She screamed again but in a lower tone compared to the first one. She clutched her feet and looked at the person who did it and hissed.

"What did you do?"

"I just pulled it out. See?" he let her see the twig, 2 inches in thickness dripping with blood; her blood. He stood up facing her, smiling.

He looked at the bleeding wound and examined it once again. He took out a large handkerchief and wrapped it around sakura's stinging wound. The blood soaked the cloth but it was better to keep the blood from gashing out.

"I'm Akira. You are?" he introduced, still holding the bloodied twig.

"Haruno Sakura. Thank you for helping me…" she smiled weakly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(After Sakura first shouted…)

Naruto and Sasuke jumped hastily, worried if something happened to Sakura. Naruto, of course was worried about Sakura but when he saw Sasuke's face… he looked more worried sick than he is… he chuckled slightly, trying to absorb the face of the Uchiha prodigy, looking worried.

Soon he jumped to a higher branch of the next tree. Something moved in front of him and he stopped abruptably. He looked around and sees none so he jumped again but something caught his ankle and lost balance and fell. Unfortunately he did not drop, he looked at his ankles, and he saw thick vines wrapped around them. He tried to struggle but he noticed that there were several vines surrounding him. He grabbed hold of it for support but instead of getting himself out of the vines, he got himself even tangled up. He had no choice; he had to call for help. Poor Naruto.

"Sasuke!!! Help!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke stopped when he heard Naruto called. He looked behind him; Naruto wasn't there. "Naruto where are you?"

"Up. Here." choked a sound at the upper part of the trees. Sasuke went paces back and stopped at the sound of rustles above and looked up. Naruto was almost dangling from the vines; Sasuke shot a kunai at him that merely missed his head if he hadn't avoided it. The veins snapped one by one from Naruto's weight. The last vein snapped; Naruto fell to a thick branch below him, his head hitting the branch before his feet did. He regained composure and jumped to the level of Sasuke, fuming.

"Why the hell did you just let me fall like that?" Naruto fumed.

"You're not a princess in distress, dobe." Sasuke spoke.

"What if I am?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You're ugly!" Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto's head steamed with anger at Sasuke.

"Shut up and hurry." Sasuke ordered. Naruto kept growling under his breath as he follows Sasuke.

They kept jumping for minutes. Sasuke's patience seems to be running thin and growled at Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto growled back.

"We're getting to nowhere here! Are you sure this is the right way?" Sasuke shouted angrily at him.

"I remember it's this way! It's not my fault why we can't find her––" Sasuke suddenly clasped his hands on Naruto's mouth, preventing him from talking. Naruto tried to struggle but Sasuke gave him a death glare and calmed down.

"Shush! I can feel someone's chakra. I'm not familiar with this chakra…" Sasuke murmured loud enough for Naruto to hear him. They stopped behind a tree; they could hear murmurs ahead of them, for about meters below and away from them.

"Sasuke, maybe Sakura-chan is there…" Naruto was cut off by a shout. He knew that voice, he knew the owner of that voice. They looked at each other for a moment and then they started darting towards the area. They stopped again; they peered over the tree trying to see what was below them; to make sure it was Sakura or an enemy.

They saw a fallen tree, behind it was a light brown-haired man standing in front of a girl with… pink hair! It was Sakura! Sasuke's eyes traveled to the thick twig the man was holding… he saw it was covered with blood. He noticed Sakura was holding her feet and noticed it was wounded. An idea strike him, that time, _Did he injure Sakura? Oh god, he's going to regret doing that!!! _Sasuke's blood boiled once again. Before Naruto could even speak to Sasuke and tell him they would go down there, Sasuke was already ahead of him.

Sasuke jumped from the tree, his fist readied to hit face first with the person standing in front of Sakura.

Sakura felt something moved from the trees and turned her face to face it. She was shocked at was she was seeing, Sasuke jumping from the towards… which seemed to be like… Akira! He's going to attack Akira!

"Sasuke-kun! No!" Sakura shouted. Her shout was no use Sasuke dived and landed and hit Akira face first with powerful punch. Akira tumbled backwards; hopefully he was able to regain balance with a hand to his red marked cheek.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Sasuke asked angrily and approached Sakura and looked at her wound.

"Sasuke-kun, he didn't do anything! Don't hurt him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why are you bleeding?" Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Why is he holding a thick bloodied twig?"

"Well… Kami-sama seemed to be angry with me… Trees kept falling on me for no reason, since yesterday until now!  I got wounded by that twig… and he helped me…" Sakura said.

"How did you know she was hurt?" Sasuke asked Akira.

"Well, I was training and I often overuse my chakra; I am the one who let that tree fall … and I heard her scream… and I went to look to see if anyone got injured, and I saw your friend there and helped her… and… err… about yesterday… sorry it was me too… I'm Akira by the way…" Akira apologized.

"You don't seem to live here. Where are you from?" asked Naruto from behind, picking up Sakura's katana and put it in its sheath.

"I'm from the Mist. We just came here for a vacation for three weeks." Akira answered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. That bastard is Uchiha Sasuke and she is…"

"Sakura, I know. She just told me her name." Akira finished the sentence for him.

"You're a ninja are you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you wearing a forehead protector?"

"People may think that I am an intruder or something. And I would be out of place if I wear it."

"Ok then… Ne Sakura-chan can you stand up?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I… don't know…" Sakura moaned, when the pain slowly subsided, she tried to stand up again but the pain came back. She lost balance and fell; hopefully Sasuke was able to catch before she made contact with the ground.

"Your wound is deep. You won't be able to stand for now. I'll carry you." Sasuke looked at Sakura with concern in his eyes. Sakura simply looked away and nodded. She felt embarrassed and helpless for the moment, she hated it that way, and she hated feeling that way.

Sasuke scooped Sakura up and marched towards her house to clean the wound up, leaving Naruto and Akira behind.

"I'll come with you. I'll find some way to help treat Sakura's wounds. Sorry for the trouble I caused… Sakura got hurt because of me… hehehe…" Akira said to Naruto.

" Iya, iya, it's okay. We know you didn't mean it." Naruto stated.

"You're not angry, but I think he does. Don't you think?" Akira pointed at Sasuke who was walking in front of them.

"He's just mad because Sakura got hurt. I can tell. Don't mind him he's a complete bastard!" Naruto exaggerated.

"What's his connection with Sakura? Are they an item?" Akira asked again.

"What do you think?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"More likely an item?"

"What if I say they're not?"

"Should I believe you?"

"I'm speaking the truth! They're not an item! Although they act like one… nishishishishi…"

"Doesn't he like Sakura? By the way he looked at her earlier, including his gestures towards her… he seems to like her…"

"That, I would like to correct. He doesn't like her…"

"So, that concludes it."

"No! No! You didn't let me finish! He doesn't like Sakura… but… He loves her. There's a difference in like and love, y'know." Naruto corrected.

"I see. But why aren't they still an item?"

"That's why I call him a bastard. At first, it was Sakura-chan who had a crush on Sasuke and it slowly grew into love… but no matter how she tries… he would brush her away, always. He kept saying 'you're annoying', 'leave me alone' and some other stuffs… she was always depressed up to one extent she wasn't able to take it anymore… she just gave up on him…"

"Ouch, that must've hurt a lot…" Akira said with pity in his face.

"Yeah… and now… look at that! HE, the Uchiha prodigy carrying and caring for the girl he always brushes aside. Cheh, so ironic! Sakura may have already realized that but I doubt she will believe." Naruto sighed.

"The world seemed to turn around ain't it?"

"Yup! He really is a bastard because he's WAAAY so stuck up! He knows what he feels for her but there, he just shuts up and never seemed to plan to tell her!" Naruto said irritably.

"He's just wasting the opportunity. Such a high pride he possesses. I feel like wanting to beat him badly for hurting Sakura-chan but I did not. I can't believe such a stupid person like that is my friend." Naruto pouted. Akira chuckled. Naruto eyed him questioningly.

"You seem so close… I know it's hard if I were in your position, watching you friends like that…" he chuckled again.

"You don't know the half of it…" Naruto said lazily.

"Tell me something about Sakura." Akira requested.

"How do you judge her?"

"Stubborn, Kind, Polite, Loyal… umm… I don't know…"

"Yup! You're absolutely correct! She may have the beauty but beware of her rage, when she gets angry, she BURNS!!!" Naruto exasperated. Akira sweat dropped.

They talked all the way at the back. While the two in front was enjoying the moment together like that like a bride in her groom's arms. Sasuke's face graced with a gentle smile as he walks. Sakura looked up at him, she blushed at the sight. She couldn't believe that the brooding Sasuke she knew is smiling! He's not even irritated carrying her instead he looked… happy?

Sakura felt her heart beating faster and faster. She smiled. She accepted the truth that she may love him again and she was going to live with it. She rested her head in his lean chest, slowly sleep partake her consciousness.

Sasuke looked down at her sleeping form leaning against him, sleeping peacefully like a little child. He had the urge to kiss her forehead but something kept lingering in his mind, _Naruto's with me…_he didn't do what he felt like doing and brushed it aside and continued walking.   

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continue reading…!

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little boring! Really sorry!

All right, I'm here to explain a few things…

First, Takahiro, he will only appear in the first few chapters before chapter six, okay? If you guys are wondering if I why would I still put him there… don't you see? He's just an extra… hehehe… I used him as an obstacle in this story to help Sasuke realize his feelings! And stories could use some challenges, right?

Second, the role of the twins… well these two are the main question… they WILL appear for the rest of the story… whether what their role will be, either antagonist? Protagonist? You should just read! That's what makes it fun!!! Yay!

Third is the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura, as I have said… will be more dramatic… there will be sobs , misunderstandings … etc… but this will still be a **sasuxsaku** fic, okie?  Love will find its way.

Bye. Thanks for reading! (hugs you )


	8. Scroll VIII: Friends?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

**Scroll eight: Friends**

Naruto walked a little faster along with Akira on the back. Naruto approached Sasuke's side slyly and peeped on Sakura, a ghostly smile appeared on Naruto's face when he saw Sakura was leaning on Sasuke's chest, sleeping. The smile grew wider, when he saw Sasuke's face with a small smile tugs his features. _He must be liking it!!! Hihihi… Let's see what will he do if I interrupt their moment… nishishishishi…_ Naruto thought wickedly.

"Sa-su-ke…"Naruto whispered creepily.

Sasuke was startled and immediately turned around and saw Naruto, smiling sheepishly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Hihihi… what happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto pretended he was unaware to tick him off. It was his way to irritate Sasuke.

"She… she fell asleep." Sasuke answered.

"I bet you like it…" Naruto mumbled but Sasuke caught it.

"What did you say?"

"I said… you liked it didn't you? You liked it when she's sleeping like that, leaning on you…" Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke grew red in his cheeks and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Come on! Don't tell me you didn't!"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"You're going to taste hell if I hear one more word from you." Sasuke threatened.

"How are you going to make me taste hell if you are carrying Sakura-chan?" Naruto retorted and patted him at the back forcefully, which made him almost drop Sakura. "See? You can't touch me when you're carrying her…" Naruto walked ahead for Sasuke not to see the teasing smile in his face.

They walked to Sakura's house after few minutes. Naruto, who was walking ahead, arrived first followed by Sasuke with Sakura and Akira. Naruto turned the doorknob; it was locked. He bent down and lifted the corner of the mat and took the key beneath it and unlocked the door. They went in, Sasuke climbed up the stairs to Sakura's room. While Naruto and Akira was at the living room examining the place.

"Neat house. I'm impressed!" Akira admired.

"Well, I gave my share here… I helped them clean up!"

"Why? Does she leave alone?"

"Yah, her parents died few years ago. That's why we visit her often to help her clean up the house. Well, except for that jerk with her right now. After cleaning would be my favorite part… hihihi… she would treat us some ramen!" Naruto cheered. Akira walked across the room, his hand caressing the smooth wall.

"Hmm… I wonder if Sakura-chan has ramen here… I'm hungry… yes! Thank you Kami-sama, Sakura-chan has some ramen!" Naruto searched Sakura's refrigerator for food or ramen, either what he wants to eat.

"Umm… Naruto-san… isn't that rude to take someone's things without permission?"

"Ano sa, Ano sa, let's not be too formal! Don't call me Naruto-san! I hate it! Just Naruto! We're friends so don't be formal." Naruto suggested. "And, Sakura-chan wouldn't mind if I was going to eat this. She always tells me to make myself feel at home when we're here! So don't worry! Want some?"

"Uh… no thanks…"

Sasuke cleaned the wound of Sakura after laying her in her bed. He stared at her; she seemed so peaceful. Her chest rising and falling evenly, her hair spread across the bed sheets like a halo. He sat beside her and tugged the strand of hair that was covering her face and gently stroked her cheek; he sighed.

"If only you knew, Sakura… even if I have a hard time telling you this… if only you knew… that I really loved you, Sakura… I love you." He murmured as he stroked. A part of him wished that Sakura was listening but a part of him didn't want to because he feels like it wasn't yet the time.

Destiny seemed to be playing with them, especially with Sasuke. Sakura heard what he said before but she was doubtful if she was dreaming or not because she was a light sleeper. She wanted to push those aside but it kept ringing in her thoughts, she waited Sasuke was out of her room and sat up. She found herself sitting in her bed. She hugged her knees close to her and rested her head on top of them. The inner Sakura was glad that he loved her but the outer was pondering, why now, was their destiny playing with them?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke walked down the stairs and saw Akira with Naruto in the kitchen talking happily. His brows furrowed more; he was frowning that time.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked which made Naruto and Akira turn their attention to him.

"Oh, I followed you guys here. I wanted to make up for what I caused for Sakura." Naruto saw the suspicion in Sasuke's eyes and decided to interrupt them before tension started to build up between them

"He wanted to apologize, Sasuke. See here, he even made Sakura-chan an herbal tea! He told me that good thing he was able to get some herbs earlier and it can help heal wounds!" Naruto cheered as he slurped his ramen.

"I'm going to give her this." Akira stated as he held the cup and started walking up the stairs. Sasuke was about to say something but he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"What?"

"Don't be too possessive. She's not yours." Naruto spoke the truth.

"…"

"Does she know?"

"No," Sasuke said gloomily.

"Then don't act that way. She won't like it." Naruto said as he finished his ramen.

"Fine."

"Cool down, man. Don't be too hot headed."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akira walked upstairs slowly and soundless. He opened the door, which he presumed that it was hers because there was a faint light glowing inside it. He turned the knob and saw Sakura sitting in her bed, which was in deep thought.

"Hi. Good. You're awake." Akira greeted.

"A-Akira?" her voice sounded course.

"Here. I was going to give you this." He handed her a cup and she hesitantly reached out for it.

"It's a herbal tea I made. I used some herbal leaves I found earlier, the herbals I found could help you."

"Thank you, you should not have bothered."

Sakura quietly drank it. It was bitter; she nearly choked but kept her cool. Akira watched her with amusement and chuckled.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked.

"No. Looking at you, reminds me of my sister." He smiled.

"How so?"

"Well, first thing, you two look awfully alike except for the hair. But your attitude is different from hers."

"?" Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"To be frank. I hate my sister. She's a total… bitch?" he hesitated. Sakura laughed at his statement, her buoyant self was now appearing on the surface of her façade. Akira was surprised at her sudden laugh and wondered what did he say to make her laugh so suddenly.

"Did I say something?"

"Sorry. It's just I've never thought I would that from somebody like you…" Sakura said.

"Well, that's what I really mean to say."

"What's her name?"

"Akiho…"

"By the way who's older?"

"She is only a matter of minutes."

"So that means… you two are twins?"

"Bingo!" Akira confirmed.

"So Ino was right after all…"

"Who's Ino?" Akira tilted his head to his side with a questioning face.

"The girl who's with me when you're sister bumped into me."

"…Let me see… the blonde one?" Before Sakura could even answer, the door banged open and entered a loud-mouthed friend of Sakura.

"Sakura!" the voice shouted.

"Speaking of the devil…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cool down, man. Don't be too hot headed." Naruto nudged Sasuke. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. None of them moved a muscle waiting for the other to open the door but still nobody moved.

"Open the door, dobe." Before Naruto could even protest, Sasuke already pushed him towards the door and pouted.

Naruto lazily walked to the door while the knock did not stop and opened it. To his surprise, he was greeted with almost a yell.

"Sakura!!!! Why did you open just now and ¾" Ino walked in and exclaimed. "Naruto? Sasuke? Why are you here?" she shot him a questioning glare.

"Sakura got injured. Tee hee… she's up stairs…" Naruto grinned. Ino's face became worried and ran up stairs. She suddenly barged inside her room.

"Sakura!" she panted a bit. Then she saw Sakura sitting on the bed facing her and a browned haired man leaning on the wall in front of Sakura, facing her also.

"Oh, hi Ino." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, why are you with the bitch's brother?" Ino interrogated.

"He's my friend! His name is Akira!" Sakura said.

"What?!" Ino bombarded her anger for Akira's sister hadn't subsided yet.

"He's my friend! Forget about what had happened earlier, okay?" "Fine, fine!"

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino stretched out a hand and introduced herself to Akira with a forcing smile.

"Akira." Akira shook his hand and smiled at her, amused at her sudden mood change.

"Since you are her friend, I guess you can be mine too…!" Ino cheered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you think their doing up stairs?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?" they heard laughter up stairs and looked in wonder.

"They seem to have fun… well, I'm joining them. How about you, bastard?"

"…"

"Suit yourself! Akira might be doing something to Sakura to cheer her up that you couldn't even do! Hihihi…" Naruto teased and off to Sakura's room, leaving Sasuke with veins popping out of his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pls. R&R!!! Hope you enjoy the fic!!! Bye!!!


	9. Scroll IX: Playing Poker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, just some characters I created and the plot…

Summary: Naruto and co. are already 17 years at age. They came all the way to become a jounin; they have become closer over years of teamwork and hard work. But as they grew closer, two certain people have uncertainty feelings for each other. Two twins will come to their lives; will there be troubles ahead for the two or the other way around?

**Scroll nine: Playing poker**

"Suit yourself! Akira might be doing something to Sakura to cheer her up that you couldn't even do! Hihihi…" Naruto teased and off to Sakura's room, leaving Sasuke with veins popping out of his head.

» =================== »

Sasuke followed Naruto as he heard those words. It irritates him on how Naruto can get on his nerves so easily just by words. On the other hand, Naruto was feeling proud on himself for making Sasuke like that; he knew his weaknesses better than anyone.

"Ahh!!! No way!!! I lose again!!!" Ino screamed and then followed by a mere laughter.

"Huh? Who lost?" Naruto emerged from the door followed by Sasuke. Akira and Ino looked at them and sakura had to turn her head to look at Naruto.

"I did." Ino pouted.

"What are you playing?" Naruto asked as he slowly walked towards them and sat on the bed, while Sasuke just stood beside Sakura, who was sitting on the bed.

"Poker!" Sakura squeaked happily.

"Can I play?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to lose, go on and play. If you want to win even a single time, don't play." Akira warned Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked again. _What a dumb ass! _Ino thought.

" Because, Sakura never gives a chance to anyone! She always wins! Haven't you played poker with her before?" Naruto shook his head as a sign of 'no'.

" Hmm… if that's so… it means Sakura-chan is good at it! Then let me play!" Ino sighed in defeat, and then she noticed Sakura was not joining the conversation. She looked at Sakura and saw her talking to Sasuke that time.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked and put his hand on her shoulder gently.

Sakura gaped in surprise and blushed. "Of course! Thank you by the way!"

"I'm glad you're alright. You got me worried." Sasuke said flatly trying to avoid to sound emotional; his was still on her shoulder as he tightened his grip a little bit.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Sakura apologized and looked away.

"It's okay." Not far from them, Ino was watching in awe, she never expected to see such scene right now, right here. _Sakura was right he does act strange around her! Hihihihi, I know why… and I bet that Sakura also knew why…_Ino silently laughed at the romantic couple in front of her.

"I dare you to play poker with me, Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto shouted. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at his statement. First, he interrupted them. Second, he dared her, she hated dares, especially when daring her to do something. **[How dare you, dare me? Heh! I'll show no mercy to you!!! I'll make you loose all the way!] **Inner sakura screamed while the outer acted decently and accepted the dare but her eyebrow still furrowed. Ino knew that look, she knew sakura would give no chance to Naruto not like she gave chance to them, unfortunately herself was just too poor in playing poker.

They played and played; Naruto was too stubborn to give up. Ino and the rest watched Naruto with pity and continued to cheer Sakura on. Naruto never won a game with Sakura. At long last he gave up, he lost completely to Sakura, it was 20 – 0. Sasuke was amazed at how Sakura handled the game with flawless ability; he never knew that Sakura was good at it.

"Umm… Sakura, I'll be leaving now… I still have things to be done." Akira excused himself.

"Ah, ok then. Thanks for the time!" Sakura smiled and waved good-bye as Akira slowly exited the room.

"Hmm, so you guys are left, want to play strip poker?" Ino suggested but it sound more like a threat.

"Uhh, n-no th-thanks…" Naruto stammered, afraid to strip from losing again. And so did Sasuke, he just shook his head.

"Sakura-chan… we'll go now… bye." Naruto bid good-bye and walked out.

"Bye Sakura. Take care." Sasuke also walked out.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Ino mocked her name.

"What?" Sakura shot back.

"I think I got the idea what you are talking about earlier. Hihihi… "

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"About Sasuke…" Sakura blushed at that statement.

"I can see the way he looked at you, Sakura."

"That look explains all, he doesn't see you as a teammate or a friend but more…" Ino winked at Sakura and resumed talking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke and Naruto walked silently for the first time; it seemed that Naruto was thinking of something, something important. Sasuke looked at him with question in his eyes. He saw Naruto muttering something to himself and sighed. He raised an eyebrow at his friend with face of curiosity. At long last, Naruto came to his senses; his eyes were glued to the direction ahead of them as Sasuke watched him.

"Hey, that looks like Sakura-chan with Akira… but the girl has brown hair…" Naruto described. As the word 'Sakura' was heard by Sasuke, he immediately looked at the direction ahead of them. Indeed the girl really looked like Sakura but something was different, her hair, her eyes? He still couldn't distinguish the eyes; he was far from them. But something else bothered him, what is it? He asked himself, then, as they got closer, they saw that she was somewhat shouting at Akira for something, who in turn just looked at her irritably.

Sasuke got it, it was her attitude, even if he was far from them he still can distinguish her attitude from the way she reacted mutely and waved her hands hysterically. She may look like Sakura, but her attitude was indeed different from **his** Sakura…

They slowly came to view; Akira noticed them. He looked at them pleadingly, as if he wanted to get away from the girl.

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry!!! This is a boring chapter, I know! And this is too short too!!!! I'm sorry for the long wait… I'm too busy coping up with my studies… huhuhuh…

I've got failing marks on my first quiz!!! How unlucky of me!!!! TT … but no matter… I'm still glad I was able to update…

Next chapter will be entitled… "Flirtatious Intent"… hint… hint!!! y'know who will flirt in the next chapter??? Read and find out!

Don't forget to Review!!! It won't you anything! So please review!!! I'm really, awfully sorry!!!!

Bye! Jaa ne, Minna…


End file.
